Sewing machines are usually provided with numerous attachments for performing various sewing operations. One such attachment is known as the "zipper foot" which is used for sewing close to the zipper coupling chain which may be in the form of individual teeth or a continuous coil. Such attachments may be positioned on either the right or the left side of the sewing needle for applying each tape of the zipper being sewn into a garment. While such attachments are suitable for use in installing conventional type zippers, they are not entirely satisfactory for use in sewing in the so-called "invisible zipper" where the opposed edges of the garment opening to which the zipper is being applied are disposed so close together as to overlie the zipper and make it practically invisible. To apply such invisible zippers, which at the present time usually have continuous synthetic plastic coupling chains in the form of interlocking coils, it is desirable to sew the stitches along a line as close as possible to the zipper coil. To do this properly, each coupling coil is oriented upright, usually horizontal along the edge of the zipper tape, and in this position stitches can be sewn along a line almost abutting the coil itself. Conventional zipper foot attachments are not suitable to achieve this type of zipper installation.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an effective, inexpensive unitary adaptor which can be readily fitted onto various presser foot attachments provided as accessories for the leading commercial sewing machine models currently available on the market.